Bleu
by Kaen.th
Summary: Comment la Fée Bleue est devenue la Fée Bleue….


**BLEU….**

Résumé : Comment la Fée Bleue est devenue la Fée Bleue….

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Petit OS monochrome, traduit en deuxième partie.

Positive ou négative, une review fait toujours plaisir…

OoO

Ce court conte bleu raconte l'histoire de la Fée Bleue avant qu'elle ne devienne une fée. Il y a de ça des siècles en arrière, sur l'Ile Bleue, vivait un couple qui écoutait du blues toute la journée. Le mari avait été un col bleu jusqu'à qu'il rencontre son épouse qui était de sang bleu, il avait donc décidé de s'enrôler dans l'armée et était devenu un bleu. Quelques jours après leur nuit de noce, Monsieur avait dû partir en guerre contre les hommes bleus. Un mardi, jour de courrier, il reçu un petit bleu de la part de sa femme qui lui annonçait qu'elle était enceinte de quatre mois, ce soir-là, il fêta cette grande nouvelle avec un gros bleu et du bleu bon marché.

Quelques mois plus tard, Madame était devant la grande bleue, elle avait le blues, car n'avait aucunes nouvelles de son mari, et son ventre était de plus en plus arrondi. Elle repensait à la nuit où ils avaient conçu ce bébé, il avait accepté de prendre ses petites pilules bleues qu'il gardait que pour les longs moments d'amour. Puis, un bleu s'était présenté à elle avec un air maussade, il lui avait expliqué que le régiment de son mari avait été pris lors d'une nuit bleue. Soudain, prise d'une peur bleue, elle avait perdu les eaux, et ce bleu l'avait emmené à l'hôpital, tout fier car il venait d'obtenir son bleu.

Sa fille avait à peine deux jours, qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était veuve, et que son bébé était atteinte de la maladie bleue. Elle était dans le bleu, non dans un cauchemar, pourtant elle n'y voyait que du bleu.

OoO

La petite fille avait appris à vivre seule, car elle n'avait jamais connu son père mort au combat contre les hommes bleus lors d'une nuit bleue, et sa mère avait été emportée par le baby blues qui la rendait encore plus fleur bleue qu'elle l'était déjà, elle était décédée de chagrin.

Un jour où elle avait décidé de faire bleu, elle vit une vieille femme qui était en train d'effectuer un bleutage sur une tunique, elle s'arrêta car elle était complètement bleue de voir ça, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un le faire en vrai, elle avait pourtant appris à l'école ce que c'était.

La vieille vint vers la fillette, et lui expliqua que cette tunique était magique, mais que les pouvoirs ne pouvaient être révélés qu'après un bleutage. La gamine ne comprit pas de suite, mais la grand-mère lui proposa d'enfiler la tunique et qu'elle verrait ensuite, ce qu'elle fit. Et d'un coup, dans un éclair bleuté scintillant, la fillette se transforma en fée, des ailes s'étaient formées dans son dos, la tunique était devenue une jolie robe bleue azur, ses cheveux reflétaient le bleu du ciel et dans sa main droite était apparue une baguette magique, de couleur bleue. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle est devenue la Fée Bleue.

Presque Fin…. (La suite étant la même histoire mais avec les traductions….)

###

Ce court conte de fée raconte l'histoire de la Fée Bleue avant qu'elle ne devienne une fée. Il y a de ça des siècles en arrière, à Sète, vivait un couple qui écoutait du blues toute la journée. Le mari avait été ouvrier jusqu'à qu'il rencontre son épouse qui était de sang noble, il avait donc décidé de s'enrôler dans l'armée et était devenu un jeune soldat. Quelques jours après leur nuit de noce, Monsieur avait dû partir en guerre contre les touaregs*. Un mardi, jour de courrier, il reçu un télégramme de la part de sa femme qui lui annonçait qu'elle était enceinte de quatre mois, ce soir-là, il fêta cette grande nouvelle avec un pinard et du fromage à moisissures bon marché.

Quelques mois plus tard, Madame était devant la mer, elle était mélancolique, car n'avait aucunes nouvelles de son mari, et son ventre était de plus en plus arrondi. Elle repensait à la nuit où ils avaient conçu ce bébé, il avait accepté de prendre du viagra qu'il gardait que pour les longs moments d'amour. Puis, un policier en tenue s'était présenté à elle avec un air maussade, il lui avait expliqué que le régiment de son mari avait été pris lors d'une nuit durant laquelle un nombre important d'attentats aux explosifs avait eu lieu. Soudain, prise d'une énorme peur, elle avait perdu les eaux, et ce policier en tenue l'avait emmené à l'hôpital, tout fier car il venait d'obtenir son permis de conduire.

Sa fille avait à peine deux jours, qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était veuve, et que son bébé était atteinte d'une cardiopathie congénitale cyanogène, une maladie du cœur qui donnent une cyanose, c'est-à-dire un bleuissement de la peau dû à une diminution de l'oxygénation du sang. Elle vivait dans un rêve, non dans un cauchemar, pourtant elle n'y comprenait rien.

OoO

La petite fille avait appris à vivre seule, car elle n'avait jamais connu son père mort au combat contre les touaregs* lors d'une nuit durant laquelle un nombre important d'attentats aux explosifs a eu lieu, et sa mère avait été emportée par une dépression post-partum qui la rendait encore plus sentimentale qu'elle ne l'était déjà, elle était décédée de chagrin.

Un jour où elle avait décidé de faire l'école buissonnière, elle vit une vieille femme qui était en train de tremper une tunique blanchie dans une eau imprégnée de couleur bleue pour lui donner de l'éclat, elle s'arrêta car elle était totalement surprise de voir ça, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un le faire en vrai, elle avait pourtant appris à l'école ce que c'était.

La vieille vint vers la fillette, et lui expliqua que cette tunique était magique, mais que les pouvoirs ne pouvaient être révélés qu'après ce procédé pour rendre le linge éclatant. La gamine ne comprit pas de suite, mais la grand-mère lui proposa d'enfiler la tunique et qu'elle verrait ensuite, ce qu'elle fit. Et d'un coup, dans un éclair bleuté scintillant, la fillette se transforma en fée, des ailes s'étaient formées dans son dos, la tunique était devenue une jolie robe bleue azur, ses cheveux reflétaient le bleu du ciel et dans sa main droite était apparue une baguette magique, de couleur bleue. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle est devenue la Fée Bleue.

FIN

* teinture de leur chèche bleu qui déteint sur leur peau


End file.
